El escote de Sakura-chan
by ASUKA02
Summary: Todo lo que estaba pasando era por culpa del escote de Sakura-chan y su incapacidad para dejar de verlo. [Post-guerra three-shot NaruSaku] Actualizado cap. 3 *Completa*
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Como dice el summary es una historia de tres capítulos. Algo que escribí en el 2014, pero que recién escribí el final.

No me he olvidado de las demás historias que tengo que actualizar, esta semana tendrán actualizaciones.

* * *

 ** _Los personajes son de Kishimoto._**

 **-Es escote de Sakura-chan-**

By ASUKA02

 **Parte I**

 **.**

Naruto levantó una ceja cuando ella abrió la puerta abrazando una botella de licor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Estás borracha? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—Entra Naruto.

Lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo entrar a su departamento, luego cerró la puerta —¿por qué estás bebiendo? —Le preguntó preocupado —nunca te había visto bebiendo.

A ella la preocupación exagerada de su amigo le parecía muy tierna.

—Necesito relajarme, he estado bajo mucha presión estudiando y presentando exámenes sobre jutsus médicos muy complicados, mañana presentare la última prueba bajo la supervisión de Linli-sama, una eminencia en el campo molecular, estoy muy nerviosa, Tsunade siempre bebe para relajarse, así que la estoy copiando.

Naruto entornó los ojos, la idea le parecía muy absurda.

—La vieja es alcohólica, ella sabe beber, tú no. —replicó con seriedad, no quería que ella tuviera los mismos vicios que la ex Hokage.

—Ja, no insultes a mi maestra, ella sabe lo que hace, además no voy a embriagarme, sólo hasta sentirme relajada.

Naruto creía fielmente que Sakura podía ganarle a la tal Linli, iba a decirle eso, pero se fijo en algo que llamó totalmente su atención, por primera vez veía que su amiga tenía el zipper de su chaleco más abajo y podía ver un poco de su escote. Eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

—Y... ¿por qué me llamaste? —preguntó viendo de reojo aquel escote que hacía que su garganta se secara.

—No quiero beber sola, puedo quedarme dormida y llegar tarde a mi última prueba, no, eso sí que no. —explicó sentándose en el sofá, frente a ella estaba una mesa con varios libros muy gruesos, la pelirosa puso la botella allí.

—¿Quieres que me quede a dormir aquí? —preguntó tragando con dificultad.

—Puedes dormir aquí en el sofá.

La pelirosa lo invitó a sentarse con ella en el sofá, incomodo él se sentó dejando un espacio entre ella, Sakura se sirvió un vasito de licor de arroz y lo tomó haciendo un gesto de desagrado, no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

Naruto con 22 años era un ninja elite de Konoha, trabajaba en las misiones más peligrosas, estaba entrenado para todo, menos para pasar toda la noche en el sofá del departamento de chica de sus sueños, sin frustrarse por no poder hacer nada con ella.

—¿Y no había otra manera de relajarte? —preguntó viéndola a la cara.

Ella se ruborizó, —pues sí, las chicas dicen que el sexo ayuda, pero eso no es una opción para mí.

Naruto se ruborizó mucho, —¡claro, mejor que bebas, yo te cuidare!

Mientras bebía Sakura le contaba cada vez más alegre de cómo había avanzado poco a poco en su profesión. También le habló de su entrenamiento con Tsunade, lo difícil que fue al principio cuando era casi una niña.

—¿Y tú entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama? —le preguntó cruzando las piernas, cambiando de posición, él miró sus piernas con atención, como le gustaba cuando hacia eso, se veía deliciosa.

—Naruto, ¡Na-ru-to!, deja de mirar mis piernas.

El chico apartó la vista de las piernas de la pelirosa y la vio a la cara, —eh, perdona, me quede recordando a mi maestro. —se excusó rascándose una mejilla.

Naruto le contó con muchos detalles el tiempo que entrenó en la tierra de los sapos. Hasta le mencionó de los palazos en la cabeza y de las comidas de gusanos de Shima.

—¡Que calor hace! —se quejó ella bajando un poco más el zipper de su chaleco, el licor le estaba provocando mucho calor, masticó un hielo, mientras Naruto de reojo ahora podía ver el centro, la unión del sostén entre los dos senos, no eran muy grandes, pero si bonitos y tentadores.

—Sí, está haciendo calor, —replicó él estirando el cuello de su playera, su calor era causado por ella.

—Puedes beberte uno, —le dijo ella sirviendo esta vez dos vasitos del licor con hielo, no era fuerte como los que bebía su maestra, este era muy ligero, pero tenía su grado de alcohol.

Ella lo había invitado para que Naruto le sirviera como reloj despertador por si llegaba a embriagarse de verdad.

—Gracias por invitarme a mi Sakura-chan.

Comentó antes de tomárselo como si fuese agua, no porque le gustara sino porque estaba nervioso, no quería imaginar que otro estuviera allí, viendo el escote de Sakura-chan en su lugar.

Una hora después Sakura-chan estaba evidentemente "relajada" porque estaba invitándolo a bailar una canción que estaba sonando en el departamento de al lado y según era su favorita.

—Sakura-chaan, yo no sé bailar.

—Ven, —lo jaló del brazo y Naruto tuvo que ponerse de pie.

Sakura puso ambas manos del chico en sus caderas, eso lo puso muy inquieto. ¿Acaso ella no recordaba con quien estaba?, un hombre, podían ser muy amigos, pero él no era de hierro.

Era una canción suave, el ninja apenas se movía no quería pisarle los pies, su corazón latía muy fuerte al sentirla tan cerca, estaba mudo mientras ella tarareaba la canción, en un momento bajó la cabeza y vio el escote de la pelirosa, esta vez no fue intencional, quería ver si ella se había dormido, ya que tenía la cabeza apoyada a la altura de su clavícula.

Naruto ahora tenía otro ángulo que le permitía ver mejor, como bobo no pudo apartar la vista, Sakura al sentir que él dejaba de moverse levantó la vista y lo vio, no sabía si era por el alcohol en su sangre o qué, pero le gusto que él la mirara de esa manera.

Naruto se asustó cuando la vio viéndolo, —¿te gustan mis pechos Naruto? —le pregunto con una sonrisa sensual, producto del alcohol que la hacia sonreír por todo.

—¿Q-que?

—Mis pechos —repitió es un susurró, ese gesto lo dejó sin aire, estaba demasiado cerca de los labios de la mujer que en secreto amaba. —responde.

—¿Eh?.

Ella rió apartándose de él, Naruto se asustó cuando ella lo soltó y se abrió por completo el chaleco, —así los puedes ver mejor.

—Sakura-chaan, perdona, —se disculpó tratando de no verla. —es que tú eres muy bonita.

Sakura tomó sus pechos alzándolos un poco y se los miró ella misma, tenía un sostén azul marino, —son muy pequeños. —Se quejó sentándose en el sofá con desgana.

—Estoy desproporcionada.

Naruto la miró de nuevo, no entendía la tristeza de su amiga, él la veía bastante bien, hermosa.

Ella se los tocaba haciendo un gesto de disconformidad, como una niña caprichosa.

—¿Prefieres las mujeres con pechos grandes?

El rubio tratando de calmar su agitación se sirvió un vasito del licor de su amiga,  
ella se rió diciéndole que él no debía beber.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos, la vio y escuchó quejarse por su frente y sus pechos.

Desde que llegó él había tomado tres vasitos del licor ese que lo estaba haciendo perder los reflejos, se regañaba mentalmente porque ella ya lo había descubierto dos veces mirándole las piernas y los pechos. Iba a pensar que era un pervertido.

—Yo creo que tus pechos son bonitos y tu frente luce muy bien, me gusta. —le dijo intentando calmarla.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida de que a él le gustara su frente.

—Sí, se ven suaves.

Ella se rió al darse cuenta de que él hablaba más que nada de sus pechos, estaba allí como si nada dejándolo verla, el alcohol la hacía sentirse más atrevida, aunque no olvidaba que estaba con Naruto y no Sasuke, él que supuestamente era el chico de sus sueños.

Sueños que cada vez eran menos importantes, Sasuke ya no le parecía el único hombre atractivo y talentoso del mundo.

Justo en este momento le daba mucho morbo que Naruto la viera con deseo.

—Son suaves. —le confirmó haciendo que él levantara la vista para verla en la cara.

—¿Suaves como qué? —preguntó con interés, ya se sentía cómodo hablando con ella.

Ella pensó un momento, —no sé, ¿como una esponja?, no sé, ¿quieres tócalos?

Abrió los ojos impresionado —¿To-tocarlos? —balbuceó con su corazón agitado.

Ella sin duda lo estaba provocando sin pensar en las consecuencias, y Naruto estaba muy impresionado como para apartar la mano cuando ella se la puso en un pecho.

Antes de tocar su piel ya Naruto estaba mentalmente excitado, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más que hacerle el amor allí mismo en el sofá. El ninja apretó ligeramente su mano, ¡que suavidad!, ¡que calor!, este sería un momento memorable en la vida de Naruto, ¡jamás lo olvidaría!

—¿Son tan suaves como los que has tocado? —le preguntó ruborizada y curiosa.

—No —murmuró quitando la mano del seno, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la boca, Sakura abrió los ojos ampliamente, pero luego los cerró dejándose llevar.

La realidad de besarla era mil veces mejor que sus imaginaciones, y ella estaba participando, eso lo emocionó, terminó como un beso tierno a pasar del brusco comienzo.

—Je, pero más suaves son tus labios —comentó separándose lentamente de ella.

—No te di permiso para que me besaras. —replicó con ceño fruncido.

—Perdona, creí que tú… no importa, ¿quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó angustiado.

Ella meditó un momento.

—No.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sólo para aclarar, Sakura no va a quedar embarazada, la historia no va de eso. No digo que este mal ese tema, simplemente que no es esa mi idea aquí.

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows,** **l** a historia continúa aquí. Si, pretende ser una historia erótica y romántica, para variar un poco con tantas historias familiares que escribo, jeje. El próximo será el capítulo final.

* * *

 **-Es escote de Sakura-chan-**

By ASUKA02

 **Parte II**

 **.**

Sakura se sirvió un poco más del licor de arroz y se lo llevó a los labios, se sentía completamente relajada, capaz de poder lograr todo lo que quisiera, incluso quería hacer eso que llevaba años posponiendo y todas su amigas ya habían hecho.

Se acomodó en el sofá observando al rubio, con los años se había convertido en un hombre atractivo —quiero proponerte algo Naruto.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó curioso.

—La otra manera de relajarme. —Respondió ella, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas producto del licor y lo que estaba diciendo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, el cerebro del ninja trabajaba a toda máquina intentando descifrar las palabras de su amiga, _"¿acaso eso significa que ella quiere sexo conmigo?, antes ha dicho que sus amigas se relajan de esa manera"_

Sakura se puso de pie frente a él invitándolo a ir al dormitorio, Naruto se ruborizó avergonzado.

—No creo que sea buena idea Sakura-chan, no soy tan especial para ti —le dijo sin querer mencionarle que estaba ebria, además estaba casi seguro de que esa sería su primera vez.

Ella bufó ofendida, —eso lo decido yo, ¿acaso crees que soy virgen?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, —¡¿no lo eres?!, —ella negó lentamente, entonces el rubio se sintió enfadado, —¿quién fue?

—Eso no importa.

—¿Fue Sasuke? —gruñó muy dolido.

—No, ya deja de preguntar, es mi vida privada.

El ninja se levantó muy contrariado, le dolía profundamente saber que ella había tenido sexo con alguien que seguramente no la había sabido valorar, se pasó una mano por la cabeza y la miró con tristeza, una mujer tan especial como ella no podía ser usada de esa manera.

—¿Que tanto piensas? —se fastidió ella, —¿no será que tienes miedo? —se mofó.

Él arrugó la frente, —cobarde no soy.

—Demuéstralo, —lo reto llevándose el vaso a la boca.

Naruto se lo quitó y se bebió el licor que quedaba, —oye, no puedes beber, ¿quién va a despertarme?

Naruto dejó el vaso en la mesita y la abrazó por la espalda, apegándola completamente a su cuerpo —no deberías provocarme Sakura-chan, esta difícil que yo me controle si sigues provocándome, siempre me has gustado.

—Lo sé, —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios —también me gustas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No te abría dejado tocarme los pechos sino me gustaras.

Eso le daba un giro a las cosas, manteniéndola de espaldas besó la mejilla de la pelirosa, Sakura movió la cara y se besaron en la boca.

Apartó el cabello rosado de la nuca y besó la piel descubierta, la pelirosa movió la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole más piel, Naruto le hacía sentir mucho calor, más que el licor ese, colocó ambas manos sobre los brazos que la envolvían y caminó hacia la habitación con Naruto besándole el cuello.

Mientras se besaban en la cama Sakura recordó aquellas compañeras del trabajo que a veces hablaban con toda libertad sobre sus relaciones sexuales, el tamaño del pene y quienes de la villa estaban bien dotados, siempre le parecieron tan vulgares.

Ella siempre escapaba de aquellas conversaciones, porque le daban vergüenza, pero justo ahora estaba lejos de ser inocente, si estaban allí en la cama era por su culpa.

—Son muy suaves, —comentó él acariciando su pecho.

—Y ahora puedes hacer más que eso.

Con un movimiento lo invitó a besar su escote, la sangre de Naruto hirvió dentro de sus venas y acercó su cabeza al busto de su amiga, lo olfateó embriagándose con su piel, luego pasó la lengua entre ellos.

Sakura tembló ligeramente.

El rubio comenzó a besarlos, pasando su lengua y succionando porciones de su piel, era como un sueño por fin hacerlo en verdad, ya él había fantaseado muchas veces con ella, soñado despierto en varias tardes de ocio acostado en su cama.

El calor en el cuerpo de ella aumentó, comenzó acariciar la espalda del rubio alzando la playera negra del joven. Eso lo hizo vibrar, todo era mejor con ella participando, acariciado su espalda.

—Te ayudare.

Naruto se levantó y se quitó la playera, se acomodó sobre Haruno tal como la pelirosa le indicó ya que quería sentirlo sobre ella, Sakura guió de nuevo la cabeza rubia a su escote.

Naruto besó la zona ofrecida mientras ella le alborotaba el pelo, movió ligeramente el sostén y metió la lengua rosando el pezón.

Sakura se estremeció y él lo notó.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto conmigo?

—Sí, ya no te detengas.

Naruto se concentro de nuevo en lo que hacía, movió ligeramente el sostén y metió la lengua rosando el otro pezón, ella suspiró, más confiado de que Sakura en verdad quería entregarse a él movió por completo la tela del sostén y atrapó entre sus labios lo que buscaba, la mujer abrió los ojos sintiendo la succión.

Su rostro se tiño de rojo, Naruto le estaba chupando un pezón suavemente, la sensación era tan gratificante que lo abrazó con fuerza.

Naruto guardo el seno otra vez en el sostén y busco el otro para darle una ansiosa probada…

—Na-ruto. —gimió teniendo su primer orgasmo, se retorció incontrolablemente bajo él mientras el rubio la miraba con orgullo de saber que él había logrado esa reacción. Ella no podía explicar con palabras todo lo bien que se había sentido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, —respondió con voz agitada y las mejillas muy rojas, Naruto la beso apasionadamente, sintió las manos del ninja recorriendo su torso hasta meterse dentro de su pantalón, tocó su húmedo sexo y ella se tensó.

—Tengo que confesar algo —comentó ella rompiendo el beso, Naruto la miró un momento. —mentí cuando dije que ya había tenido sexo. —él iba a hablar pero Sakura se le adelantó, —lo dije porque sabía que no querrías hacerlo conmigo si sabes que es mi primera vez.

Naruto estaba muy feliz, pero hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo, —¿y pensaste que no iba a notarlo?

—Sí, eres un cabezota.

El rubio se bajó de ella y recostó su espalda de la cama, estaba muy excitado, pero no quería que su amada amiga tuviera su primera vez de esa manera, con el alcohol presente.

—No soy tan tonto. —replicó respirando lentamente, tenía demasiado calor. —sabes que tengo sentimientos de amor por ti, y eso incluye el deseo, quiero hacerte el amor, pero creo de verdad que deberíamos dejarlo para otro momento.

—No decidas por mí.

Sakura estaba dispuesta a continuar, así que comenzó a seducirlo dándole besitos en las mejillas y acariciándole el torso con ansias —deja de pensar, vamos a seguir, ¿sí?

Se subió sobre él y lo besó profundamente en la boca, Naruto se dejó besar y cuando ella movió tentativamente las caderas sobre su pelvi lo encendió por completo.

Ella se quitó la blusa y volvió a moverse de la misma manera, Naruto suspiró, —estás jugando con fuego, bájate.

Haruno negó con la cabeza —¿te atreverás a dejarme con las ganas? —le preguntó haciendo un lindo mohín con su boca.

Él pensó, volvió a pensar y terminó por rendirse —te daré más.

Se recostó sobre él y se besaron, había sido un gran privilegio verla gozar por su causa, nunca había amado tanto una mentira, saber que era el único que había estado así con ella le daba mucha tranquilidad.

Todo era perfecto, la manera en que ella lo besaba lo volvía loco, aunque su conciencia seguía diciéndole que no debía robarle su virginidad de esa manera.

Lo que Naruto quería y lo que su conciencia le decían no era lo mismo, acarició las piernas y el trasero de la joven, ella misma se había quitado el pantalón hace poco, el rubio tocó la liga de la tanga y la estiró deslizándola hasta los tobillos de la joven.

Se giró haciéndola quedar bajo él, se quitó los pantalones sin dejar de besarla, quedando en calzones, ella se ruborizó al sentir lo muy excitado que estaba Naruto.

—No tengo preservativos. —le dijo ella recordando la importancia de uno.

—No lo necesitaremos. —le aseguró él, ella lo miró preocupada, —confía en mí Sakura-chan.

Confiaba en él, pero eso de tener un hijo sin planear nada no le gustaba, su preocupación desapareció cuando Naruto comenzó a mover su pelvis frotando el pene con su vagina, la tela de los calzones los separada y Naruto moría de ganas por desaparecer era tela.

Sakura apretó las nalgas del shinobi y pudo sentir más el miembro duro en su centro, una sensación que le provoco mucho morbo y a él excito más, durante unos minutos él se movió como su cuerpo se lo pedía.

—Mmm, Naruto, quítatelo —jadeó desesperada porque no lograba sentir lo mismo que hace un momento.

—Pero no habría marcha atrás, sin penetración también es bueno.

—Pero yo quiero que lo hagas.

Tras dudar un momento Naruto se quitó los calzones y se acomodó para penetrarla, fueron varios intentos hasta que pudo entrar por completo, cuando la pelirosa se habito al intruso dentro de ella pudieron moverse mejor, durante varios minutos gozaron, ella por conocer el placer que había estado negándole a su cuerpo, y él por estar con la mujer que amaba.

Sakura estaba casi desmayada recuperándose de un orgasmo cuando Naruto sacó su pene rápidamente y eyaculó en el suelo. —mierda, tu pantalón.

Allí había caído la evidencia del crimen.

—Déjalo, ven. —le invitó a dormir con ella.

Naruto se metió en la cama y Sakura lo abrazó acurrucándose a su lado, el rubio se durmió muy rápido, al igual que ella.

.

A las seis de la mañana Naruto despertó asustado con el reloj despertador de Sakura. El ninja estaba solo en la cama, salió de la cama recordando todo lo que habían hecho en la noche con su mejor amiga.

En medio de la habitación se rascó el estómago preocupado mientras pensaba que le diría a Sakura-chan cuando la viera, porque seguro ella había preferido madrugar antes que tener esa conversación incómoda con él.

—Ella debe estar enojada, demonios, esto en un problema mayor.

Naruto maldijo su suerte mientras se vestía, todo había comenzado por culpa del escote de Sakura-chan, de eso estaba seguro.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió cuando el rubio se estaba subiéndose los pantalones, palideció cuando la vio.

—Oh, ya despertaste. —comentó al verlo, después vio que el reloj, ya marcaba las 6:02 a.m. Sakura había regresado desde la puerta de salida para apagar la alarma, no quería que Naruto despertara, tenía la idea en mente de ir a presentar la prueba y regresar con él antes de que despertara.

—Ya sonó —dijo él por hablar de algo.

Naruto se sentía como un desgraciado que daño a la persona que más quería.

—Sakura-chan, lo de anoche, fue mi culpa, por favor perdóname. —dijo cabizbajo sin atreverse a verla a la cara.

Ella lo miró, no era esa la reacción que esperaba del que decían era su eterno enamorado, de cualquier forma tenía que ir a presentar un examen, cerrando la puerta le dijo, —te dije que no estaba borracha, no te preocupes.

Se fue tras decir esas palabras, Naruto no sabía cómo la trataría después de todo lo que habían hecho, lo que él le había hecho, Sakura-chan le pedía que no se preocupara, eso era imposible, no quería que cuando ella reflexionara decidiera cortar con la amistad de ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Con este capítulo llegamos al final de esta mini historia.

Gracias por leer, los reviews, favoritos y follows, nos leemos en otras historias :)

* * *

 **Parte III**

Sus dientes podrían echar humo de lo rápido que los estaba lavando, Naruto no prestaba atención a lo que hacía, estaba muy preocupado, su mente seguía en el mismo dilema, _"¿qué pasará con nosotros ahora?"_

Esa sensación de bienestar que había sentido la noche anterior al saber que había hecho el amor a la chica de sus sueños había desaparecido por completo, aunque Sakura le había dicho que no se preocupara él no podía estar tranquilo.

Su amistad era muy preciada para él, no quería perderla.

—Debo dejar de atormentarme con esto, ella dijo que no me preocupara.

Horas más tarde escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, no quería atender, no estaba de humor para visitas, pero la persona que estaba allí era insistente. Se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta de mala gana, casi le da hipo cuando vio que se trataba de su tormento.

—Sí que tardaste en abrir, ya me iba a ir.

—No sabía que eras tú —Respondió rehuyendo a su vista, —¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—¡Pase la prueba! —respondió Sakura alegremente entrando al departamento del joven. —¡mis estudios superiores acabaron!

—Felicidades —respondió sin muchos ánimos, estaba esperando a que Sakura comenzara a regañarlo por lo que paso entre ellos.

Sakura arrugó la nariz al ver desorden en que Naruto vivía —que desastre tienes aquí Naruto, deberías limpiar de vez en cuando.

El rubio cerró la puerta y se giró para verla, ella estaba de espalda, así que lo que vio fue el trasero y las piernas que había tocado hace unas horas —si, es que no recibo visitas y a mí no me molesta que este un poco sucio.

—¿Un poco?, yo diría más que eso. —comentó con ironía, había polvo acumulado en cada objeto y el piso estaba sucio.

Lo miró, lo notaba incomodo, Naruto sintió vergüenza, primero se aprovechaba de su embriaguez para hacerle el amor y ahora no tenía un lugar digno donde recibirla.

—Limpiare cuando te vayas, lo prometo.

Sakura se giró y dándole la espalda, con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas dijo, —sé que estás incómodo por lo de anoche.

Naruto se sonrojo, incómodo era apenas una de las tantas cosas que sentía.

—Pero ya son aguas pasadas, somos jóvenes, un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿no? —comentó tratando de indagar lo que él pensaba.

Naruto se entristeció más al saber que ella pensaba en lo sucedido como un error, una parte de él tenía esperanzas de que Sakura-chan se fuese enamorado de él con lo que sucedió.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —respondió cabizbajo.

Sakura suspiró y se volvió hacia él con expresión de enfado, —¿sabes qué?, ¡todo esto es basura!

Él levantó la vista, —lo sé, limpiare cuando te vayas.

Sakura pisó fuerte caminado hacia él y con los brazos cruzados dijo. —Hablo de nosotros, el caso es que me gusto lo que hicimos, y si me lo preguntas, quiero seguir haciéndolo.

Él estaba muy perplejo de lo directa y sincera que ella había sido, parpadeó un par de veces y sólo pudo preguntar —¿conmigo?

Ella torció los ojos, Naruto a veces se pasaba de bobo —¡claro que contigo idiota!

Parpadeó nuevamente y la pelirosa bufó antes de robarle un beso, el rubio mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos, los cerró cuando ella le mordió ligeramente los labios incitándolo a besarla.

Había sido fácil para ella saber que quería más, lo que no había sido fácil era ir a buscarlo y decírselo.

Sakura pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros del ninja y con un movimiento rodeó la cintura del joven con sus piernas, eso alboroto las hormonas del rubio, por supuesto que estaba muy dispuesto a complacerla, ¿pero esto era real?, porque parecía una de sus tantas fantasías donde ella era la protagonista.

—Je, que no tengo preservativos. —dijo él entre beso y beso.

—Vas a tener que comprar.

De nuevo un besó que derritió el cerebro del ninja, Naruto caminó hacia su habitación con ella besándole el cuello.

—Sakura-chan, aquí duermo.

La pelirosa vio el desorden en la habitación y parte de la pasión fue aplacada, la cama de Naruto parecía un nido, con todas las sabanas revueltas, se bajo del cuerpo del rubio y algo incómoda le dijo.

—Se ven sucias.

No quería tocar esas sabanas.

—Aquí tengo sabanas limpias, —dijo él abriendo un baúl que parecía tener muchos años, —es que vivo solo, uso mis sabanas hasta que me empieza a molestar su olor.

—¡No me des detalles!, —lo interrumpió escandalizada, de verdad que él se pasaba de sincero.

Sakura tuvo el impulso de pedirle que se fueran a su departamento, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

—Quítalas, yo pondré las limpias mientras vas a la farmacia.

Naruto retiró las sabanas y las llevó al cuarto de lavado, regresó para ayudarla a poner las limpias, eran azul claro, se veían desgastadas, mientras hacían eso ella pensó que un ninja elite debería vivir en un lugar mejor, si no fuese porque lo conocía diría que era muy mezquino, pero él tenía la tendencia de aferrarse a las cosas o personas que eran importantes para él, así que estaba segura de que ese departamento tenía un gran valor emocional para él y por eso no se mudaba.

—Iré a la farmacia. —anunció Naruto algo nervioso.

—No te distraigas.

—Regresaré enseguida—respondió ya más animado.

Ya iba a desaparecer por la puerta cuando ella lo llamó, —Naruto, —el ninja se detuvo, —compra varios.

El shinobi se sonrojo al igual que ella, Naruto se marchó y fue directo a la farmacia más cercana, allí se encontró con Iruka que estaba comprando un medicamento para la tos.

—¿Naruto cómo estás? —le saludó amablemente el castaño.

—Je, bien, bien, —respondió deteniéndose al lado de su antiguo maestro.

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

Naruto no quería hablar, su cerebro seguía excitado y su cuerpo agitado con eso de que comprara varios preservativos, —¡bien, bien!

Iruka lo notó extraño e iba a preguntarle si le pasaba algo cuando lo escuchó preguntar el precio de los condones y luego pedir varios.

El castaño levantó ambas cejas viéndolo sacar dinero de su monedero con forma de sapito.

—No sabía que tenías novia.

El rubio ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba lo que estaba pasando entre Sakura y él, ya no eran simples amigos.

—Me tengo que ir Iruka-sensei. —se despidió caminado hacia la puerta de salida.

—¡Claro, anda, no la hagas esperar!

El rubio guardo los preservativos en su bolsillo y salió de la farmacia sin decir más.

Iruka se quedó con una sonrisa, —vaya, parece que fue ayer cuando era un niño marginado, el tiempo pasa volando.

.

.

Cuando Naruto entró en su habitación Sakura estaba acostada en la cama muy aburrida. —¡Ya llegue! —dijo sacando la bolsa de papel con los preservativos. —compre diez.

Ella se ruborizó al escuchar la cantidad, eso sonaba a mucho placer, Naruto la observó indeciso, tenía dudas de como tenía que actuar, no quería tomar la iniciativa y parecer un aprovechado.

—Naruto, no me hagas esperar —dijo ella con voz sensual.

Esa era una buena señal para entrar a la cama, pero antes tenía que saber algo —¿Tomaste algo de licor? —le preguntó por precaución.

Ella se removió quedando de rodillas sobre la cama frente a él, Naruto estaba de pie, Haruno le tocó el pecho y negando con la cabeza respondió, —ni una gota.

Lo besó apasionada, atrayéndolo de la chaqueta negra, metiéndolo a la cama con ella, se besaron mientras se iban desvistiendo. El tiempo se les fue pasando mientras le dieron un buen uso al primer preservativo.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó Naruto saliendo del baño donde había ido a desechar el preservativo usado.

Ella se ruborizó por la pregunta y por verlo desnudo mientras se ponía un pantalón corto.

—Sabes que sí. —respondió desviando la vista hacia la pared.

Estaba apenada porque sentía que le gustaba demasiado acostarse con él, no quería que Naruto tomara el mando de la relación, ella quería ser quien llevara las riendas.

—Sakura-chan, yo quería hacerte una pregunta, —dijo sentándose en la cama. —esto que tenemos, ¿qué es?

Ella con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo se sintió incomoda por la pregunta, balbuceó un poco antes de tener una respuesta, —bueno… yo supongo que estamos en una relación, ¿no?

Esa respuesta fue la cura para todas las inquietudes de Naruto, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras decía, —¡claro que lo estamos, ahora eres mi novia!

Y fue de esa manera tan irregular como habían comenzado a salir, Sakura tomó las riendas de la relación, a veces se estresaba cuando él se comportaba de manera muy infantil, pero esa nunca fue una razón para dejarlo, lo amaba con todas sus necedades y ella tampoco era perfecta.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
